Many computing systems incorporate computer processors that execute various functions according to a sequence of opcodes (e.g. operational codes) stored in a memory. Computer processors of this type may be generally referred to as Von Neumann-based processors. Computing systems implementing these computer processors may be relatively flexible in that the computing system's behavior may be modified by changing the sequence of instructions through which the computing system operates. Each instruction may include data and an opcode that is decoded by the computer processor for provided various functions using this data. Instructions and their associated opcodes executed by any particular Von Neumann-based processor may be collectively referred to as an instruction set.